Talk:Ogygos
Testimonials *Killable by: Solo at level 49 - Also Soloable by PLD 41 by using Invincible when Ogygos uses Mighty Strikes. Soloable by 40PUP/20DNC with Soulsoother head. *Killed by Lv. 50 DRG/THF. Was AFK, came back with 250HP. Used Spirit Surge when Ogygos used Mighty Strikes. *Killed by SAM37/DNC18 with a low lvl AF. Use "Curing Waltz" during Ogygos "Mighty Strikes" to offset critical hit damage. 2 hour was used but wasn't really needed in my opinion *Killed by 41BST/WHM, used CourierCarrie, and used Scissor Guard when he used Mighty Strikes. Fairly easy fight. *Killed by 36PUP/DNC Using Stormwaker head and frame. Automaton kept Stoneskin on me during Mighty Strikes, fight took about 4 mins. Spawn Time I highly believe this spawn rate (2 hours) is incorrect, as I've been camping it nonstop for going on 4 hours now, and have had no spawn at all. I've not missed a spawn of the Wallwatcher in that room, as I've gotten there early and often enough to not notice anything different. Unless someone can prove me otherwise, I'm going to change this to a 2-x hour lottery spawn once it finally spawns for me. --Snojoex 01:57, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I think you're right. I killed it once last night and began killing the placeholders again after two hours. Once the four hour time limit was up it still had not spawned. I killed the Wallwatcher 3 more times after the 4 hour limit and still nothing, so I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I checked my log and people had killed the wallwatcher about three times, and Ogygos was staring me right in the face. :I too think the spawn rate is incorrect. I have killed him 3 times today. When i first got there to camp it took bout 1hr 30 mins to pop. I then went to kill its older brother which took me bout 1hr 34mins to pop/kill. I went down killed a PH and it popped. Same thing for the 3rd time. I was killing the placeholders before the window was up. So it can pop before 2hrs. I'm saying its 1hr and half to w/e. 0/3 on the drop with TH2 as 68thf/nin34. --Goddessofdark 16:36 07 April 2008 :I just fought him recently and it has been over 2 hours, going on 3. I fought him as PLD41/THF15 and beat him but didn't drop the bracelet. What I did was use Invincible when he used Mighty Strikes and that canceled out his Job Ability for a while. --Ravani June 17th, 2008 :Ugh! I just spent 8 HOURS from the last round I fought with Ogygos to the recent round I just had with him. So the respawn time does not fit neatly within 2- 4 hours. It can go more than 4 hours. I got tired of killing the wallwatcher endlessly. The previous four rounds I had with Ogygos was well within the 2-4 hours pop range though. I will test agian the next round. I'm almost to the 24 hours mark of camping this guy. So far no hands drop on all 5 rounds. --Scandiawolfe 5:29 CST April 9th, 2010